


Quiet

by spiritofsky



Series: Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Though she may find it hard, Pinkie tries her best to share quiet moments with Fluttershy whenever she can.Aside from the restlessness they bring, she actually quite enjoys them.





	

Fluttershy sighed contentedly, curled up on the couch with a good book and a cup of tea. Pinkie was lying by her side, dozing off with the warmth and comfort, despite the tingling in her hooves to jump and gallop around.

Pinkie stared up at Fluttershy, watching her beautiful teal eyes move back and forth as she read from the page. Her long ears poking out from a sheet of sleek pink hair. Pinkie smiled, though she found it hard, Pinkie tried her best to share quiet moments like these with Fluttershy whenever she could. Aside from the restlessness they bring, she actually quite enjoyed them.

Pinkie eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep, snoring quietly. 

Fluttershy looked at her with a smile, wrapping a wing around her side.


End file.
